Cinderella
by Antipink
Summary: Ran has begun dating Shinichi. How does Kogoro feel about letting his little girl go? Oneshot. Kogoro's POV. R&R please!


**Dancing her Away**

**By Yuki**

**(Song in Bold Italic)**

She opened the door to her home. I sat asleep in my chair, the TV softly blaring. She shut the door and flipped TV off. I jolted awake, "Oh Ran. You're back." I said gruffly. She sniffed the air, for once it didn't smell of Alcohol. She hummed and danced around the room into the Kitchen to start dinner.

_**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,**_

_**Without a care in the world...**_

I sigh, "She's turning 19 next week." I think wistfully.

_**And I'm sitting here wearing**_

_**The weight of the world on my shoulders..**_

I yawned, "Ran, how about we just make so ramen tonight? I need to get to bed."

_**It's been a long day**_

_**And there's still work to do..**_

"Sure." She said. She popped her head out from behind the kitchen doorway, "Hey! Guess what?" She said. I looked up. She walked out as she wiped her hands on the kitchen towel in her hand,

_**She's pulling at me**_

_**Saying "Dad, I need you..**_

There's a school dance in a week! And I need to ask you a favor." She said.

Her face turned red, "Could you help me practice my dancing? Please?" She said sweetly. I blinked, "Okay.."

_**There's a ball at the castle**_

_**And I've been invited**_

_**And I need to practice my dancing..**_

_**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**_

She smiled her gratitude as she went back into the kitchen.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**While she is here in my arms..**_

We ate our dinner quickly. I started to teach her a bit of dancing before the night got too late. I held my daughter tight. She snuggled in complacently, "HE might be there. I hope so." She said.

'

_**Cause I know something the prince never knew**_

_**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**I don't want to miss even one song**_

I held her closer, as to hide the wistful tears coming down my face. The clock ticked loudly behind us.

_**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**_

_**And she'll be gone...**_

***6 months later***

She walked in on that starry, cool evening. I sat on the sofa reading. I closed my book and stood up. She picked up her shopping bags and ran into her room. She walked out in the first dress. She twirled in it in front of me, "Does it look alright? I want to impress him! She said, adjusting a ribbon. "He's not as bad as you think , Dad."

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**_

_**She wants to know if I approve of the dress..**_

A few minutes later she came out in the other dress. "Which one?" She asked. I hesitated. "I need to know! Prom isn't very far off!" She complained.

_**She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away**_

_**And I need to practice my dancing..**_

"And Dad?" She started. "Yes?" I said. "Can we practice the dances again?" He walked up to her and began the dance.

_**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**_

I danced her around the room. She turned red when she accidentally stepped on his toes a couple times. She slowly got the hang of it, a smile slowly formed on her face. I smiled at my daughter's triumph.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**While she is here in my arms..**_

"Do you think he's an alright guy?"

I nodded, "I think your judgment is good."

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew...**_

He continued the dance slowly. "Try the dance in the other dress." He said. She nodded and ran back into her bedroom.

_**O**__**h, I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**I don't want to miss even one song..**_

The clock came near Midnight slowly, she walked out in the other dress. She walked over and started the dance.

_**'**__**Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**_

_**And she'll be gone...**_

***One year later***

I sat waiting for her again as he always had been doing these past couple years. I glanced at my watch, "11:00." I thought. She walked in bubbling with excitement. I looked at her hand, a diamond ring lay slipped on her delicate finger.

_**Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand**_

_**Just glowing and telling me all they had planned..**_

"He asked me to marry him, Dad!" She said excitedly. I walked up to her and hugged her, "I'm happy for you, sweetie." I said. "_She's gone_."

_**She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away..**_

"Dad? Can you-"

"Help you practice your dances? Of course, sweetie." I took her hands and started her in a slow dance across the floor.

_**But I need to practice my dancing..**_

_**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**_

I held her close as always, trying to hide my watery smile.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella…**_

She felt a cool wet liquid drop on her cheek; she looked up at her Me as I smiled through my tears. "Aw, Dad." She said. She held me closer.

_**While she is here in my arms..**_**.**

"Why can't she stay this way forever?" I think to myself.

***At the Wedding***

He and She walked into the room. She looked like a princess in her dress. She walked out onto the floor in the ballroom. He stepped aside as I walked toward Her. I took her in my arms and held her close like we did in the small office every night for the past few years. It felt familiar, yet strange. The music began..

_**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**I don't want to miss even one song...**_

***A few hours later***

He and She stepped into the long car decorated with "Just Married" Signs. She opened the window and waved to me. It was late at night, almost Midnight. The moon hit her face in such a lovely way, she looked like a princess, MY princess.

_**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight..**_

"Bye Dad!"

_**And she'll be gone.**_

**N: I love this song and it felt awesome with this situation. The song is "Cinderella" By Steven Curtis Chapman. It's a sweet, lovely song that demanded to be turned into a fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. )**

**YES! I DO OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! **

**OMG HAHAHA I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT *rolls on floor***


End file.
